Known distributed array semi-active laser designator sensors utilize four collection apertures disposed on mid-wing locations. Designator return energy collected at each aperture is transmitted via fiber optic cable to an optical system that combines signal collected by the individual apertures and in order to illuminate an array of avalanche photodiodes. The illumination collected from the four apertures are used to reconstruct the angle to target relative to the body coordinate system.
Angle reconstruction assumes that the four optical systems are aligned and maintain alignment throughout flight. Misalignment is accounted for in the laboratory calibration of the sensors. Any subsequent variation in the alignment will introduce error into the reconstruction and degrade system performance. The wing structure is driven by this requirement to effectively become an optical bench operating at supersonic speeds. This constrains the aerodynamic design of the system and introduces drag due to additional wing thickness to support the optical system.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for providing aerodynamically advantageous, low cost, and robust wing mounted capabilities for the sensing of designated targets.